Scarred Bolt (Heart of the Goddess)
Scarred Bolt is a minor character in the side story Heart of the Goddess and leader of a gang with her name. Backstory Born in the desert areas of the south, Scarred Bolt was the daughter of a member of the Crotales of the desert, a group of heavily armed bandits, and fortified located in a former prison. Both Abandoned by her parents, she had grow by herself. At age six she developed an addiction to jet by two to problems related to the environment in which she found herself, both physical and mental (various abuses and an unhealthy environment) . At nine years old she ran away from the fortress of the Crotales, heading further to the north. She had to suffer hunger, thirst, and abstinence from Jet, but managed to be accepted by a small group of bandits, the Smooth Hoofs. She proves to be very skilled in unarmed combat and with cutting weapons, and revealed an incredible agility and impressive reflexes (probably given to her by both Jet and her slender physique). After some inroads who were considered dangerous, she managed to gain the trust of her "colleagues", managing to take the place of the gang leader of the time. Before long, she was recruiting bandits, outlaws and criminals in her ranks, and renamed the gang with her name. One day, while she and the others were resting in a camp, thei were robbed by a white unicorn with a strange mechanical hoof and a missed cheek. In an attempt to recover her caps, Scarred was wounded in the abdomen by a shot of the thief's rifle. Fortunately, there was the pony she would regarded mor than a simple friend, Harpooned Hoof. After hours of surgery, Mad-X and a couple of weeks of convalescence, Scarred was healed, and could continue to lead her gang. Although, even today, she dreams of meeting again that unicorn... to strangle him. Appearance She is described as a beautiful mare, with a Moahowk mane black and yellow with two tails that pass at both sides of her face, while her coat is of a cream color, and her eyes are brown. She is also depiced with a light leather armor and, sometimes, wearing a pair of googles. Relationship Bone Saw She have met him two years before the events of the story, while he was stolen all caps of her gang and then, later, shooted at her. They met again later, in a unspecified situation involving the two become partners. In Heart of the Goddess, she seems to make peace with the unicorn, even though their rivalry remains the same as always. She hate him, and really want him die slowly and in pain, but she also want him as a substitute of her boyfriend. Thin Chain They met only one time, but both felt in a hatred relation. Is unknown what happened, but it was involved something with some bottle of whiskey and Bone Saw. Cyber Cog Like many other raiders, she consider him annoying and stressful, since he continue to scan her and speak "as a egghead", but she don't have any hateful or bad feelings with him. Snow Flank She don't like him, and also he scare her, after what the grotesque foal had done to two of his raiders, almost killing and eating them. Harpooned Hoof She have something like a romantical, but unstable relationship. Every time he take a gift to her, she replied in a bored and annoyed tone, making him sometimes furious, sometimes sad. But in the end, she love him, since he saved her life after Bone Saw shooted at her. Category:Fallout Equestria: Heart of the Goddess Category:Characters Category:Raiders Category:Characters (Heart of the Goddess)